It's Wrong
by lunarlust
Summary: First of all I want to acknowledge what a stupid title that is. Still give it a chance anyway.boyxboy twincest. you know what it is you searched it


Author's Note: This is a TWINCEST. It's relatively explicit. I don't want any of you commenting me with shit like 'eeeewww that's gross they're brothers' I already warned you and that's my only responsibility.

DISCLAIMER: I own no part of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. All characters and themes belong to Disney. Though plot is my original work.

* * *

"That's Leanna. What's with her nose it's like playdoh."Zack asked his brother. 

"Not her, _her_, about to get on that first bus." Cody grabbed his brother's head and turned it so he was looking directly towards the girl.

"Ohhh. You're right she is hot and look at her friend. C'mon, we've gotta go talk to them before they get on the bus." Zack took Cody's wrist and ran him to where Leanna was.

They caught up to them right when she was climbing the first step onto the bus. The friend notice Zack and Cody behind them and pulled her aside so the four of them were facing each other.

The girls smiled flirtily, obviously waiting for the twins to make a move.

"Hey, I'm Zack, this is my brother Cody, and we just couldn't help but notice how lovely you two were. It's not everyday you see such luscious looking young ladies so we decided to come over and chat."

The girls giggle coyly.

"I'm Victoria and this is my cousin Leanna."

"Well hello, Victoria." Zack said before he took her hand, kissed it and slowly let it go.

Victoria giggled some more.

"Hi, Cody, aren't we in the same biology class?" asked Leanna.

"Yeah. I recognize you 'cause you've got such beautiful distinctive eyes." Cody said shyly.

Leanna blushed.

"Do you guys wanna do something on Friday?" she asked.

"Definitely!" said the twins.

"Great. Call us when you think of where you want to go." Victoria said and she wrote her number on Zack's hand.

They all waved goodbye and left to board their buses.

"Wow, that was so cool. You're so good with girls" Cody said once he was seated next to his brother on the bus.

"You weren't bad yourself. Girls love it when you talk about their eyes." Zack praised.

"Yeah I guess some of you're charm is rubbing off on me."

"You've gotta take some credit yourself, you're way better than you were a few months ago."

"Maybe," Cody conceded skeptically, "but there's still a bunch of stuff you've gotta teach me about this stuff."

"Sure thing, little bro, any time" said Zack patting him on the back.

Zack was awoken by his brother's soft moans and sighs. He'd let Cody crawl into bed with him earlier that night because it was storming, but now he couldn't sleep for the noise.

"Cody." he whispered shaking his twin gently.

"Hm...hmm?" Cody answered groggily.

"Cody wake up you were dreaming."

Cody was about to answer but instead he gasped and rushed his hands to cover his crotch. His face was red with embarrassment as he tried to cover his erection.

"Zack had already figured he'd probably been having a wet dream about Victoria from the sounds he was making.

"It's ok, Cody, don't be embarrassed, just go take care of it." he said trying to be sympathetic even though he really thought it was rather funny.

Cody shook his head.

"I can't, Zack, you're not supposed to." he said wincing as his unrelenting hard on increased in pressure.

'Honestly' Zack thought his twin was so much like a girl sometimes. But then he got an idea. Cody had to grow up sometime.

"Fine," he said, "if you won't take care of it I will."

Cody's eyes widened but he did nothing.

Zack shrugged and scooted closer to Cody. He pulled down his twins pajama pants, then his boxers. Cody's now free member sprang to attention and his eyes were as huge as head lights.

Zack stared at him for a moment, knowing soon he would cave and go release himself like any normal person would've down the moment they woke up.

But he didn't. Cody lay unmoving, eyes still wide and full an emotion that was unclear to Zack. Was it fear?

Cody gasped as Zack's warm hand closed around his cock.

He hadn't meant to do it, Zack had just wanted to scare his brother out of acting like such a baby. Maybe it was that strange look that had made him touch Cody in that most intimate of ways. It was certainly the soft moans of agonizing pleasure he was giving that were kept Zack doing it.

They continued on that way for about a minute. Cody purring in ecstasy as his brother stroke and massaged him. All the shame he had felt at dreaming about his twin blissfully forgotten. That is until suddenly his cock was in Zack's mouth instead of his hands.

For a moment a Cody felt was pure pleasure, then he abruptly sat bolt upright, finally realizing the reality of the situation he'd thought was too good to be true.

Zack didn't seem to mind, his had slid into his pajama bottoms to grasp his own until then neglected member as he slid up and down on Cody's.

Cody tried to push his brother off of him but he was too overwhelmed by the sensation of the other boy's tongue gliding over his cock. to put up much of a fight .

In the end, he resolved not to react. At least then Zack wouldn't have the satisfaction of knowing how good this felt.

Zack felt his twin suppress a shudder of pleasure and sighed in exasperation. Then he moved up Cody's body and pinned his shoulder's down so he couldn't move away.

"We both want this so quit being a pussyand enjoy it." Zack said in frustration before capturing the other boys mouth in a demanding kiss.

Even with his guilt Cody couldn't help but return the kiss hungrily. Finally though, he regained control and broke loose from the lip lock. Feeling guiltier than ever.

"You know, maybe if I was a pussy this would be a little less wrong. But you know what, I'm not, I'm a guy. Your twin, your guy twin, you retard, so we can't really be doing this considering that little fact." Cody practically yelled.

Zack stared at Cody then got off of his brother and pulled him up to sit beside him on the bed.

"Cody, tell me what you don't want about this." Zack asked looking almost hurt.

"It's not that I don't want this. I really really do want this, and you. If I didn't, I would've kicked your ass before we got into this mess..."

Zack snorted. "Like you could" he said.

"Whatever. The point is the fact that I want this so bad is very, very wrong." Cody said sadly.

"Who says it's 'very,very wrong' Cody, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything ever and I've never felt anything more right."

"Zack, were brothers, twins!"

"Yeah and you're the person I'm closest to in the whole world."

Cody stared into the eyes of his twin. Eyes identical to his own. He had to look away before he got lost in them. As he did, he wonder how staring at someone who looked exactly like him gave him the exact opposite feeling of looking in a mirror. Whenever Cody looked in a mirror he felt suprised, and somehow disappointed, as if he was expecting to see someone else. Whenever he looked a Zack he at home, like seeing the familiarity of your room after being gone a week and wondering why you'd ever left.

"You're right, Zack, screw everybody else!" Cody exclaimed as he looked at his brother raptly.

"I'd rather you just screwed me." Zack said as he pounced on the younger twin.

Zack sat panting propped up on his pillow. He smiled at the peaceful of his brother who's head was on his bare chest. He began to play with Cody's hair.

The younger twin grinned up at him.

"That... was fun." he said.

"Yeah, and you didn't want to it."

Cody stared into the eyes of his lover. He sat up and consumed Zack in a kissed filled with passion, lust, and something much deeper.

"I guess we better call off that date with the girls." he said smiling.

Zack laughed.

"Duh."

The End

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know. I just really wanted to see if I could make it work. Oh well. I hope you got something out of it. Please comment anyway. 


End file.
